Marvel vs Dc
by war22360
Summary: SO MANY SURPRISES, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Marvel vs Dc

CHAPTER 1

The Watchtower floated over the the meeting room The original Justice League members were discusing about what they should about an undetected poratl in the Watchtower cafeteria. The tower was evacuated only leaving Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman.

"So what do we do now, whoever was in that portal is probably already in the tower," said Aquaman with a concerned expression.

Batman glanced at Arthur. "I'll go and use the rest of Joker's gas from when I last encountered him to knock out who ever is here." As Batman stood ready to leave the room Wonder Woman grabbed his gauntlet.

"Bruce be careful," The princess' pretty blue eyes shined as she look at Bruce.

"Don't worry Diana I'll be fine," grunted Batman as he left the room.

The Dark Knight walked through the Justice League hall pass each members rooms. Soon he made his way to the cafeteria. He glanced around fully alerted just incase he spotted anything. Batman slowly walked in, grabbed a gas pellet and rolled carefully near the portal.

The Dark Knight backed up and hid on the right side of the cafeterias entrance. As heard people come out through the portal, he activated the pellet hearing coughing and choking. Batman waited until he heard dead silence.

He looked to see the smoke gone and saw six bodies laying on the floor. Batman turned on his earpiece and told the rest of the League to come and join him. As the team arrived they were shocked at what they saw.

"Green Lantern take them to the medical room and have the rest of the team help you, I have to talk with Bruce."Batman and Wonder Woman walked through the hall together.

"Do you need anything Diana?"

"Yes Bruce, Hades has returned to Themyscira and I need you to help my sisters and mother before he kills them all."

"What about you Diana?"

"Well, I'll be fighting alongside you," smirked the beautiful princess. Bruce grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. _Of course I'll fight with Diana. _Batman thought as he was kissing Wonder Woman.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Superman stood inside the medical room watching over their _visitors._ Clark looked at Hulk, his arms criss crossed. "Aquaman, get Diana I need to speak with her." Aquaman nodded and walked away out of the small room.

As Aquaman cut the corner, he saw Bruce and Diana making out by one of the windows. Arthur cleared his throat. "Umm Diana, Clark needs to speak with you," blurted Aquaman uncomfortably. Diana's blue eyes widened with embarrassment as she and Bruce spaced away from each other. "Ok," Diana murmured to Aquaman as she followed him. Diana blushed as she looked back at Bruce, she continued to follow Arthur to the medical room.

As Diana arrived into the small white room, she cast a glare at Superman. "What do you want?" Clark sighed. "Diana why can't we go back to the way we were, _together?" _Wonder Woman's eyes flashed with fury."Clark! Heros from another dimension come into ours nearly killing Batman and you want to get back together with me?!" yelled the princess loudly. "Ugh, you're a disgrace to me," she said with a scowl on her face. Clark shrinked into his crossed arms in embarrassment.

Before Wonder Woman left IronMan jumped out of his medical bed and aimed his mini arm missiles at Diana. "Whoa, aren't you a beauty, mind if im your beast?" smirked Tony under his helmet. Diana crunched her hands into hard fists. Batman jumped into the room and grabbed Ironman's arm twisting it, he then kneed his stomach and punched him in the face, dropping him to the floor. "Sorry, but I'm the beast," replied Bruce in a harsh voice.

Before Batman could realize it, Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye,and Black Widow were already standing over him.

The Dark Knight rose from his knees and and looked dead straight into Hulks huge bulging green eyes. "Bruce be carefull," called Superman as he and the others retreated.

Batman jumped onto Hulk's neck and whirled him around making him attack his own team mates. Batman jumped of his muscular neck, making him fall backwards. Bruce ran off the aircraft hanger and met the rest of the league there. "Zatanna and Huntress come with me to Gotham, we need to make sure no one else from another dimension is in our city,"

After Batman and the rest of the league made their teams they all went their city's for a quick check. Vixen, Hawkgirl, Martain Manhunter, and Shazam stayed guarding the Watch Tower and Avengers.


End file.
